Inesperadamente
by Haruka Hakurei
Summary: Lucy estaba maravillada por su nuevo empleo en Dragneel Inc, pero no todo sale como ella esperaba cuando encuentra un malentendido en su contrato laboral. Ahora, ella se vio obligada a trabajar para el futuro heredero de la empresa si quería pagar su alquiler.
1. Prólogo

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo NaLu ^^, por desgracia, Mareas tormentosas lo tengo muy bloqueado, así que decidí empezar una nueva historia para compensar, ya que hay dos yaoi en progreso.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Prólogo

Hoy iba a ser un día maravilloso, la brisa de verano acariciaba mi pelo rubio mientras me dirigía con una amplia sonrisa a mi nuevo trabajo en la Fairy Tail Café, que era una de las muchas franquicias de Dragneel Inc. Yo estaba realmente maravillada ante mi logro de conseguir trabajar para la empresa más grande e importante de todo Fiore, incluso me impresionó un sueldo tan alto a fin de mes, ya que estaba muy claro que era su negocio más pequeño de todos los que poseían, aunque yo, por supuesto, no tuve ninguna queja al respecto, me había independizado hace unos días y necesitaba toda la ayuda económica posible

Estaba a tan solo 3 manzanas de llegar al establecimiento, me sentía realmente nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo muy emocionada, acelerando mi avance sin darme cuenta.

* * *

Mis ojos se ampliaron por la maravillosa apariencia del local. Era bastante grande para ser una cafetería, el exterior tenía un cartel con letras caligráficas, sin duda era un sitio con glamour

Resistiendo la tentación de gritar de ilusión como una niña en navidad entré por las puertas, haciendo sonar la campanilla

"¡Bienvenida!" Una voz aguda cantó con un tono alegre, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia la barra, donde se encontraba la famosa belleza peliblanca Mirajane Strauss, modelo y encargada al mando de la Cafetería

Mis piernas empezaron a sentirse como gelatina al encontrarme con ella, evité la fuerte tentación de pedirle un autógrafo en ese mismo momento, ya que no podía causar mala impresión a su futura jefa, así que tímidamente me acerqué, guardando las apariencias tanto como me fuese posible "U-Uh… B-Buenos días" Conseguí decir a pesar de mi nerviosismo

Ella respondió con una amplia y hermosa sonrisa que iluminó su rostro "Buenos días señorita, ¿Qué desea?" Preguntó, esperando que hiciese algún tipo de pedido

"En realidad yo estoy aquí para empezar mi jornada, soy Lucy Heartfilia, la nueva empleada" Le sonreí tan ampliamente como pude

Sin embargo, inclinó la cabeza confundida "Uhm… Lo siento señorita Lucy, pero todos nuestros puestos están ocupados, y no he sido informada a cerca de usted en absoluto" Dijo con una expresión triste

Yo me sorprendí "P-Pero, eso no puede ser" Hice una pausa mientras abría mi bolso y cogía una copia que había hecho de mi contrato, alegrándome ahora de haber sido precavida "Ten, este es mi contrato, fue firmado en la propia sede central de Dragneel Inc."

Mirajane cogió el papel delicadamente y lo observó durante unos momentos, pareciendo darse cuenta de algo "Hmm, creo que ha cometido un error" Ella posó el papel en el mostrador, dándole la vuelta para que fuese posible leerlo desde mi punto de vista "Usted ha sido asignada en Fairy Tail Club" Señaló con su dedo índice un párrafo del contrato "¿Lo ve?"

Yo miré atentamente durante unos momentos para confirmar sus palabras. Mis ojos se abrieron en estado de shock cuando comprobé que ella decía la verdad, yo había sido asignada en el club nocturno más glamuroso y privado de toda Magnolia, con horario de 23:00 PM a 3:00 AM "N-No puede ser… y-yo…"

Al ver mi estado, Mirajane volvió su rostro en lástima "Lo siento mucho, señorita. Si quiere, podemos tener su número y llamarle en cuanto haya algún puesto vacante" Me ofreció

Yo la miré, todavía consternada por lo ocurrido "Uhm… Sí, eso estaría bien" La verdad es que agradecía las buenas intenciones de la mujer, pero sabía muy bien que nadie que tuviese la suerte de conseguir un puesto en cualquier franquicia de Dragneel Inc lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente, podrían pasar años hasta entonces. De todas maneras, yo le di a Mirajane un papel con mi número privado, deseando que realmente pudiese unirme a este negocio pronto, aunque solo fuese una utopía muy lejana

"De verdad que lo siento, señorita" Mirajane se disculpó una vez más "¿Por qué no intenta darle una oportunidad, sin embargo?"

Ella captó toda mi atención con esas palabras "¿Oportunidad?... ¿Respecto a Fairy Tail Club?" Intenté aclarar

Asintió recuperando su sonrisa característica "Tengo amigos que trabajan allí y aseguran que es realmente divertido, además, ofrecen una buena paga mensual" Razonó

Sí, era algo divertido para la gente normal, pero yo no era muy amante del baile y la música absurdamente alta, honestamente prefería la tranquilidad. Por otra parte, ahora entendía a la perfección esa cifra tan grande al final del mes, debí haberlo imaginado. Solté un suspiro en derrota "Bueno… lo intentaré" Guardé nuevamente el papel en mi bolso "De todos modos, si decido no quedarme con el trabajo tendría que ir y cancelar el contrato con el respectivo encargado…" Admití, intentando acostumbrarme a la idea de que tendría que presentarme en ese lugar de todas maneras "Muchas gracias por todo" Intenté sonreír, pero lo máximo que salió fue una sonrisa triste

* * *

Eran las 22:40 y el local estaba a punto de abrir, el lugar solo estaba un poco más alejado de mi apartamento que Fairy Tail Café, por lo que no me supuso un gran problema para mí. Yo ya podía apreciar las luces de neón intensas del club nocturno desde aquí, sabiendo que no quedaba mucho camino

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando por fin llegué no me extrañó en absoluto ver a una enorme cola de personas esperando para entrar una vez el horario dé inicio, y estaba segura de que se llenaría pronto.

Avancé hasta la entrada donde un gran hombre musculoso de pelo blanco me denegó el paso"Lo siento señorita, todavía no se puede entrar" Dijo con severidad

Yo saqué la hoja de mi contrato y se la entregué "Vengo a consultar algo a acerca de un error en un puesto de trabajo, necesito hablar con la persona a cargo" Le expliqué con una sonrisa

Él ojeó el papel asintiendo ocasionalmente "Bien, adelante, en ese caso" Él abrió el gran portón negro "Seguro que alguien podrá llevarla a las oficinas una vez dentro"

Yo asentí en agradecimiento y entré en el local. Mis ojos se ampliaron ante la vista, el lugar era mucho más grande de lo que pensaba, había incluso una fuente de agua en el centro de la pista de baile, la cual cambiada de colores gracias a las luces en su interior, era algo impresionante

"¿Quién eres tú?" Me volví para encontrarme con una mujer con el cabello largo de color rojo sangre, tenía un vestido un poco revelador para mi gusto

"Uh… Hola, yo soy Lucy Heartfilia, soy la nueva empleada" Entregué una vez más el papel en manos ajenas, siendo la única manera de conseguir entrada en este lugar

"Hmm, ¿Lucy eh? Sí, creo que recuerdo haber oído tu nombre" Dijo pensativa "Ahora, veamos qué puesto ocupas" Empezó a leer el papel con detenimiento, observando como su expresión se volvió gradualmente en la sorpresa y en algo más que pude identificar como… ¿La compasión? Ella bajó el papel y me lo entregó nuevamente, inhalando y exhalando aire lentamente "¿Estás segura de querer el trabajo?" Preguntó preocupada

Yo me extrañé al oír eso, es decir, sabía que este era un club dedicado a la diversión nocturna, pero no creo que hubiese nada horrible en ello, solo era… diferente para mí. Asentí en respuesta a su pregunta "Bueno, honestamente necesito el dinero"

Ella asintió lentamente mientras cruzaba los brazos "Entiendo, en ese caso, te llevaré con el jefe" Me condujo hacia unas puertas de roble que ponían ' _Acceso restringido'_ al final de la gran pista de baile, que conectaron con un gran pasillo donde había varias puertas, deduciendo que era la zona de oficinas del lugar

Llegamos hasta el final del pasillo, donde había dos puertas dobles de madera oscura "Hemos llegado, este es el despacho del jefe" Dijo seriamente "Siento decirte que no podré acompañarte, tenemos que hacer los preparativos para esta noche"

A pesar de sentirme nerviosa por tener que enfrentarme a esto sin ayuda, yo asentí en compresión "E-Está bien"

Ella puso una mano en mi hombro "Te deseo suerte" Dijo con un entusiasmo exagerado, volviendo por donde había venido, dejándome confundida en mi posición

Que chica más rara… pero tenía cosas más importantes a las que centrar mi atención ahora, así que, tragué saliva reuniendo toda la valentía que pude y alcé mis nudillos para llamar a las puertas


	2. Un jefe inesperado

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Ella puso una mano en mi hombro "Te deseo suerte" Dijo con un entusiasmo exagerado, volviendo por donde había venido, dejándome confundida en mi lugar_

 _Que chica más rara… pero tenía cosas más importantes a las que centrar mi atención ahora, así que, tragué saliva reuniendo toda la valentía que pude y alcé mis nudillos para llamar a las puertas_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Un jefe inesperado

"¿¡ **QUIÉN ES**?!" Una voz irritada habló desde el otro lado

Genial, el tipo tenía mal genio. Solté un suspiro mientras llevé mi mano a la manija de la puerta y la abrí, revelando la oficina, que era más grande de lo que parecía ser

Me sorprendí al ver a un chico joven, más o menos un par de años mayor que yo sentado en la gran mesa del fondo, ¿Se supone que él era el jefe? Tenía el pelo de un extraño color rosa y una chaqueta negra desabrochada sin nada debajo, revelando un poco de su torso musculoso

"¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó él con un tono de voz un poco grosero mientras alzó una ceja

"Uhh… Soy Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, venía a—

"Oh, tú eres la nueva, estaba esperándote, Lucy" Me interrumpió con voz interesada mientras se levantaba de su silla. El avanzó hasta situarse demasiado cerca de mí para mi gusto, por lo que automáticamente retrocedí dos pasos

Profundizó su sonrisa arrogante como volvió a acercarse a mí obstinadamente, devorándome con la mirada de arriba abajo "Así que tú has solicitado el puesto… qué interesante" Su voz de superioridad me irritaba, pero no esperaba llevarme bien con mi jefe o algo por el estilo

Carraspeé la garganta, interrumpiendo su mirada fija en mis pechos "Así es, quería presentarme al trabajo" Hablé con firmeza, negándome a ceder a sus tomaduras de pelo

Pareció pensar durante unos momentos hasta que enseñó los dientes en una sonrisa con picardía "Estás contratada, empiezas mañana mismo"

Amplié mis ojos con sorpresa "P-Pero…" La verdad es que no supe que decir en absoluto, suponía que me esperaba una especie de cuestionario antes. Después de asimilarlo, con un suspiro reuní la valentía para hacer la pregunta que estaba deseando resolver "Tengo una duda, sin embargo"

Él se cruzó de brazos "Bien, adelante"

Yo inhalé aire "¿De qué trata exactamente el trabajo…?"

Como me esperaba, su rostro se volvió en la sorpresa "¿Aah? ¿Quieres decir que has solicitado el puesto sin saber nada de él?" Preguntó con escepticismo

Yo me mordí el labio nerviosamente "Sí… es decir… no… en realidad se trata de un malentendido, se supone que yo había solicitado el puesto en Fairy Tail café..." Busqué las palabras exactas, ya que aunque no era lo que yo quería, necesitaba el trabajo

Me desconcertó totalmente cuando él rompió a carcajadas delante de mis narices, tomándose su tiempo "Oh dios, realmente me gusta tu estilo, Luigi" Habló todavía entre risas

"¿L-Luigi? ¡Mi nombre es Lucy!" Corregí ligeramente molesta

Él me ignoró completamente "Lo que sea" Desestimó el tema mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la comisura de sus ojos "Para resumir la explicación, eres mi asistente personal" Declaró

Tardé unos pocos segundos en procesar la información "¿Q-Quieres decir que… soy tu secretaria?" Intenté aclarar las cosas lo máximo posible

Como respuesta, me dedicó una sonrisa socarrona "Exactamente"

Me horroricé rápidamente ante la idea de tener que pasar toda mi jornada laboral junto a este tipo, al menos en otros puestos de trabajo no tendría que verle la cara con tanta frecuencia "Y… esto… ¿no hay más puestos vacantes a parte de este?" Intenté regatear, ya que por mucho que necesitase el dinero sabía que iba a odiarlo

"Sí" Un destello de esperanza brilló en mis ojos, hasta que él se acercó y alzó mi barbilla con su mano "Pero no para ti" Conectó nuestras miradas de cerca "He de reconocer que no todos los días se ofrecen bellezas como tú, me gustas, y sería una gran estupidez por mi parte dejarte ir" Inclinó su cabeza hacia delante "Lo tomas o lo dejas, señorita Heartfilia" Susurró con una voz ronca contra mi oído, haciéndome estremecer

Toda mi valentía se desvaneció mientras miraba a sus ojos intensos e hipnóticos. Había intentado encontrar empleos más humildes, pero no encontré absolutamente nada hasta que recurría Dragneel Inc, si renunciaba a esta oportunidad no tendría forma de pagar mi alquiler y me vería obligada a volver con mi padre… La sola idea de vivir con él bajo el mismo techo una vez más era peor que tener que soportar a este tipo.

Tragué saliva y bajé la mirada en rendición "Acepto…"

Como imaginaba, el chico amplió su sonrisa "Sabia decisión"

* * *

"Bueno, ¿Qué te parece?" Preguntó con un tono burlón

Me sorprendí cuando me vi en el espejo con el vestido que me acababa de dar, era revelador, demasiado revelador para mi gusto, aunque… honestamente recortaba las curvas de mi cuerpo bastante bien "Esto… ¿No hay otra cosa que pueda ponerme?... ¿Algo que tape un poco más?..."

"Es una lástima, pero este es el uniforme obligatorio" Explicó, no pareciendo demasiado apenado por ello

"Está bien, señor…" Mis palabras se interrumpieron cuando me percaté de que no sabía su nombre "Uhm…"

"Vaya, creo que no me he presentado debidamente" Sonrió de forma seductora "Me llamo Natsu Dragneel"

En un instante amplié mis ojos en estado de shock "¿¡Dragneel?!" Grité impactada

Natsu levantó una ceja "Así es, pero… prefiero ' _Jefe_ ', si no te importa" Avanzó hacia mí, cogiéndome una vez más de mi barbilla "Aunque… puede llamarme como quieras fuera del trabajo, Lucy" No pude evitar mirar a sus intensos ojos verdes mientras intentaba seducirme, pero me aparté bruscamente ganándome una mueca por su parte

Me negué a seguir con esto, no podía creer que este idiota fuese el futuro heredero de Dragneel Inc, ahora me arrepiento de haber accedido al trabajo, volví al vestidor y me retiré el vestido, poniéndome mi ropa habitual lo más rápido posible y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta "Pensándolo mejor, creo que esto no está hecho para mí, señor Dragneel, espero que encuentre a alguien mejor para el puesto" Dije firmemente mientras llevaba la mano a la manija de la puerta

"¿Ah, no?" Su voz sonó burlona y ligeramente amenazante, por lo que me volví hacia él con curiosidad, observando que se estaba acercando a mí con una sonrisa maliciosa, enseñando sus dientes. Él se apoyó contra la pared que había detrás de mí con una mano, acercando su rostro al mío mientras deslizaba su mano libre por mi cuello "¿Sabes? Tengo poder, Lucy, más del que te puedes imaginar…" Susurró amenazadoramente

Me mordí el labio inferior nerviosamente ante sus acciones, ¿Qué era lo que pretendía?

Al ver mi silencio, él trasladó su mano más arriba, acariciando mis labios con su pulgar y continuó sus palabras "Con una sola orden por mi parte, no volverás a ser admitida en ningún otro trabajo, no solo en Magnolia, si no en todo Fiore"

"¿Qué?..." Susurré débilmente, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de oír

"Tú decides, Lucy, pero supongo que sabrás que corres un gran riesgo" Finalizó, moviendo la mano desde la pared hasta la parte baja de mi espalda, acerándome a su cuerpo "¿Qué elijes?"

Estaba completamente aterrada por este hombre, Dragneel Inc era una empresa poderosa, por no decir la más poderosa, sabía que podía cumplir con su amenaza. Mi cuerpo temblaba por el contacto con el suyo, en otro caso habría finalizado con esta invasión de espacio personal inmediatamente, pero esto era muy diferente "¿C-Cómo puedes?…"

"Decídete, Lucy" Se limitó a decir sin responder de ninguna forma a mi pregunta

Mi mente manejó varias posibilidades, pero terminé siempre con la misma conclusión, si no trabajaba para este tipo, no podría volver a tener ningún empleo nunca más… ¿Qué iba a ser de mí entonces?

Tragué saliva antes de responder "L-Lo haré…" Dije en forma de susurro entrecortado, sintiendo como mis lágrimas amenazaban de salir de mis ojos

Una sonrisa retorcida se hizo camino por el rostro de Natsu mientras gruñía satisfecho, retirándose completamente de mí "Tu horario empieza a las diez de la noche, no llegues tarde" Habló de forma severa y autoritaria mientras volvía a su mesa de despacho

Yo simplemente asentí con la mirada baja, y sin poderlo evitar por más tiempo, salí corriendo por las puertas de la oficina


	3. El demonio pervertido

soledad-uchiha: Muchísimas gracias, me alegro de tener una seguidora fiel ^^

anabellys: Lo haré :3

mariasimal11: Aquí lo tiene usted x3

lums: Oh, todas mis historias son rated M por algo, BUAHAHA

Invitado: Se pondrá, MUY interesante (?)

Rin2033: Hahahahah! No te preocupes, y gracias por el comment ^^

Ivan Another hylian: Pero yo quiero.

Criss G.R: Vaya, que buen poder de atracción tengo

Invitado: No lo sabe ella bien

Kurai Fuyu: En realidad es una mierda, pero es MI mierda jerjerjer

Saori-desu: Uh uh, una querida seguidora de mis yaoi, a vosotros os aprecio muchísimo, además, tenéis ventaja, porque subo mucho más yaoi XD

hinata-sama198: claro que si! ^^

 **Nota** : **Muchísimas gracias por la cantidad enorme de comentarios, favs, y Follows, realmente este fic ha hecho un rekord con tan solo dos capítulos, os quiero a todos -^o^-**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Una sonrisa retorcida se hizo camino por el rostro de Natsu mientras gruñía satisfecho, retirándose completamente de mí "Tu horario empieza a las diez de la noche, no llegues tarde" Habló de forma severa y autoritaria mientras volvía a su mesa de despacho_

 _Yo simplemente asentí con la mirada baja, y sin poderlo evitar por más tiempo, salí corriendo por las puertas de la oficina_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

El demonio pervertido

Me levanté temprano a la mañana siguiente, decidiendo que no podría dormir más. Había pasado toda la noche pensando en lo ocurrido, hace poco tiempo hubiese estado emocionada de trabajar junto al futuro dueño de Dragneel Inc, pero ahora… después de conocer el tipo de persona horrible que era…

Aún recordaba cada momento vívidamente, como me devoraba con la mirada, como sus manos estaban en todo mi cuerpo… ¿Cómo iba a soportar tal acoso de ahora en adelante?...

Empujando los pensamientos por el momento, me limité a tomarme mi café de un solo trago, soltando un suspiro al terminarlo, cuando de pronto, mi celular empezó a sonar, viendo que se trataba de una llamada de Levy

"¡Lucy! ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Te han contratado? ¡CUÉNTAMELO TODO!" Ella gritó al otro lado frenéticamente sin darme oportunidad de saludar

Solté un suspiro "Cálmate Levy, no es para tanto" Dije, tratando de interrumpir sus gritos

"¿¡QUE NO ES PARA TANTO?! ¡Lucy, estamos hablando de Dragneel Inc!" Ella respondió

"Sí, conseguí el trabajo" No era una mentira en realidad, yo tenía el trabajo, pero preferí no hablarle de este pequeño 'cambio de planes'

Levy soltó un largo chillido de alegría que hizo pitar mis oídos "¡ESO ES FANTÁSTICO LUCY! ¡Quiero todos los detalles! ¿Es verdad que trabajas con Mirajane Strauss?"

Yo ignoré su ronda de preguntas "Te lo contaré, Levy, pero estoy ocupada ahora mismo, te llamaré cuando esté libre" Intenté terminar con la conversación, ya que tenía que pensar algún tipo de escusa

"¡Oh! ¡Claro Lucy, supongo que tienes muchas cosas que preparar para tu nuevo trabajo! ¡Mucha suerte!" Dijo alzando la voz alegremente

"G-Gracias Levy…" Finalicé, colgando la llamada luego y soltando un suspiro mientras me dejaba caer en el sofá "¿Qué hago ahora?"

* * *

El día pasó más rápido de lo que hubiese querido, pasé toda la tarde buscando ropa adecuada para el puesto. Fue realmente difícil teniendo en cuenta los gustos de ese pervertido, pero finalmente encontré un conjunto con el perfecto término medio entre informal y seductor, esperando que me permitiese usarlo

Estaba actualmente dirigiéndome hacia Fairy Tail Club, pudiendo ver ya los intensos focos de luz desde mi posición. Miré a mi celular, comprobando que eran las 21:30, llegaba con tiempo de sobra, lo que me alivió bastante, ya que no querría por nada del mundo llegar tarde en mi primer día de trabajo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"¡Buenas noches, Lucy!" Elfman me saludó cordialmente, guardando las puertas de entrada como anoche

"¡Oh! B-Buenos días Elfman!" Respondí a su saludo, sorprendida de su trato confiado hacia mí, pero no le di importancia, ya que ahora era oficialmente un compañero de trabajo

Él me sonrió y me abrió las puertas "Te deseo suerte en tu primer día, el jefe puede ser un poco duro a veces, pero seguro que podrás con ello"

Oh sí, conocía muy bien al _señor Dragneel_ "Oh, muchas gracias" Le sonreí y rápidamente entré, avanzando por el pasillo inicial hasta la pista de baile, donde vi a todos los empleados preparándose para su jornada

"Bienvenida de nuevo, Lucy" Oí la voz de Erza hablarme desde la barra, donde le acompañaba un chico de pelo corto moreno, bastante atractivo, por lo que decidí ir a presentarme

"¡Hola! Soy Lucy heartfilia, es un placer, esto…"

"Gray Fullbuster, el placer es mío Lucy" Dijo el chico con una sonrisa "Yo soy el encargado de la barra, normalmente me acompaña alguien más, pero ha conseguido escaquearse de alguna forma" Se rió entre dientes "Dime, ¿Qué puesto te corresponde?"

Ante su pregunta, Erza se estremeció notablemente, desviando la mirada, aunque Gray no lo notó. Según he podido deducir, nadie quería este puesto por nada del mundo, por lo que ahora entendía la preocupación de la mujer de pelo escarlata, y no era de extrañar "Uhhh… Bueno, yo me encargaré de ser la asistente personal del señor Dragneel" Dije, rascándome la nuca

En un instante, el rostro de Gray palideció y el vaso que estaba limpiando cayó de sus manos, rompiéndose en añicos contra el sueño "¡¿QUÉ?!" Gritó, como si hubiese visto la muerte a la cara "¿¡Hablas enserio?!"

Sin saber que decir, yo me limité a asentir, haciendo abrir su boca de par en par "¿¡C-Como es posible que ese cabeza de ceniza haya encontrado asistente?!" Dijo alzando la voz con absoluta incredulidad

Yo me resistí las ganas de darle la razón, ya que si no fuese por sus sucias amenazas, ni siquiera estaría aquí ahora, pero tenía que mantener las formas "V-Vamos… seguro que no es tan malo…" Intenté suavizar el ambiente

Antes de que Gray pudiese decir nada más, Erza se interpuso entre ambos "Lucy, el jefe está esperando" Dijo, cortando la conversación. Yo asentí y le seguí por el mismo camino que la última vez, llegando hasta las familiares puertas de su oficina "Aquí estamos, Lucy, si tienes cualquier pregunta, no dudes en decírmelo, ¿Bien?" Dijo con una sonrisa triste, como si se estuviese compadeciendo de mí

"E-Está bien" Contesté ligeramente nerviosa, mientras ella asentía y se retiraba nuevamente a su puesto, por lo que yo tragué saliva y llamé a las puertas

"¿¡ **QUIÉN ES**?!" El pervertido respondió con las mismas malas formas que la noche anterior, haciéndome suspirar con molestia mientras abría la puerta

"Ya estoy aquí _, Jefe_ " Dije con evidente sarcasmo. Si él iba a retenerme en este puesto, que no espere que sea amable, no voy a permitir ninguna tomadura de pelo por su parte

Rápidamente, una sonrisa arrogante y enfermiza se deslizó por su rostro, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban ante mi presencia "Buenas noches, Lucy" Dijo de forma seductora mientras se levantaba de la silla, pero frunció el ceño cuando me contempló de arriba abajo "¿Qué demonios llevas puesto?"

"¿Uh? Esto… me he tomado la libertad de—

"Horrible, quítatelo, tienes tu uniforme en el vestidor" Me interrumpió de forma grosera, echando a perder mis planes sobre el vestuario

"Muy bien…" Susurré molesta, apretando la mandíbula en un intento de contener mi furia hacia él

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El 'uniforme' resultó ser nada más que un top ceñido y una falda tan corta que apenas me tapaba lo necesario, acompañado de unos zapatos de tacón, todo de color negro intenso. Me sonrojé completamente cuando me vi al espejo, pudiendo ver como casi todo mi cuerpo estaba al descubierto, excepto lo justo y necesario "Maldita sea…" Susurré para mí misma

"¿¡ **POR QUÉ TARDAS TANTO**?!" El demonio gritó al otro lado de las puertas, por lo que saqué mi lengua en esa dirección, deseando poder hacérselo a la cara algún día

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, salí a la oficina, notando rápidamente como su mirada hambrienta se clavaba en mis curvas al descubierto "Te ves muy bien con eso" Declaró con un tono de voz que no deseó nada bueno mientras se acercaba hacia mí

Una vez más, me arrinconó contra una pared mientras retrocedía para evitarlo, acercando su rostro contra el mío "C-Creo que estás acostumbrándote demasiado a invadir mi espacio personal, _Jefe_ " Le dije firmemente, poniendo mi dedo índice en su frente y empujándole lejos, lo que amplió aún más su sonrisa

"Me gustan las mujeres difíciles" Susurró descaradamente "Vamos a pasarlo muy bien tu y yo"


	4. No te pertenezco

Ivan Another hylian: Gracias mi pequeño saltamontes-san ~~

Invitado: Muchas gracias, aquí la tienes ^^

soledad-uchiha: Natsu siempre tiene que ser malote, SIEMPRE *-*

Tobitaka97: Una lástima, el yaoi es lo que mejor escribo XD

Saori-desu: Gracias muchas, besos a tí tambien ^^

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Una vez más, me arrinconó contra una pared mientras retrocedía para evitarlo, acercando su rostro contra el mío "C-Creo que estás acostumbrándote demasiado a invadir mi espacio personal, Jefe" Le dije firmemente, poniendo mi dedo índice en su frente y empujándole lejos, lo que amplió aún más su sonrisa_

 _"Me gustan las mujeres difíciles" Susurró descaradamente "Vamos a pasarlo muy bien tu y yo"_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

No te pertenezco

¿Quién se creía que era este bastardo? Fruncí el ceño mientras empujaba su cuerpo lejos bruscamente "Disculpe señor Dragneel, pero he venido a cumplir con mi trabajo, no a ser el objeto sexual de nadie" Dije con un tono de voz profesional, pero a la vez desafiante "Si no está de acuerdo con eso, me temo que tendrá que despedirme" Finalicé mi declaración, deslizando una sonrisa victoriosa

Sin embargo, el pervertido de pelo rosa no pareció inmutarse por la escena "¿Eso cree, señorita Heartfilia?" Respondió a cambio, usando el mismo tono de voz informal "Me temo que deberías leer mejor un contrato laboral antes de aceptarlo" Se acercó a mí una vez más, haciéndome tocar el borde de su mesa con mis caderas mientras retrocedía "Como asistente personal, tu labor es hacer todo aquello que tu superior ordene" Declaró con exceso de confianza

"¡Dudo mucho que eso incluya el acoso sexual, pervertido!" Repliqué irritada, dejando de lado toda formalidad

"¿Ah, no?" Cuestionó, presionando su cuerpo contra el mío de nuevo, lo que me obligó a inclinarme de espaldas sobre la superficie de madera "Podemos consultar a mi abogado, si quieres" Aprovechó mi posición para situarse entre mis piernas, por lo que no pude cerrarlas "Después de todo, siempre puedes renunciar al puesto" Susurró con una voz llena de malicia y una sonrisa retorcida

"B-Bastardo…" Prácticamente me encontraba entre la espada y la pared "¿Q-Que quieres de mí?..."

Sonrió entre dientes de forma maliciosa "¿No es evidente?" Dijo lascivamente, empezando a inclinar su cuerpo totalmente hacia el mío, obligándome a recostarme contra la mesa. Sus manos se deslizaron por mis piernas, llegando peligrosamente cerca de mi zona íntima, por lo que tensé mi cuerpo "Uh-huh… Vas a tener que relajarte, Luce" Dijo contra mi oído, empezando a deslizar su lengua por mi cuello, lo que me hizo soltar un pequeño maullido de placer "Sí… eso es lo que me gusta oír…" Gruñó contra mi piel sensible, empezando a dar pequeños mordiscos con sus agudos caninos, amplificando mis gemidos

Se separó unos momentos después, retirando su chaqueta y revelando directamente sus músculos esculpidos, haciéndome tragar saliva por la visión "¿Uh? ¿Te gusta lo que ves?" Se burló con tono de suficiencia, sujetándome de la muñeca y llevando mi propia mano hasta sus abdominales "Adelante, tócame, lo estás deseando"

En cuanto soltó su agarre, alejé la mano al instante "¡N-No!" Grité, negándome a ceder a sus juegos

Esto solo hizo amplificar su sonrisa "Entonces yo haré los honores" Dijo, deslizando mi top por encima de mi cabeza, dejándome solo con mi ropa interior, por lo que rápidamente me cubrí con ambos brazos soltando su chillido. Él gruñó molesto por mi acción, inmovilizando mis dos muñecas a cada lado de mi cabeza firmemente "No te atrevas a cubrirte" Advirtió con los ojos llenos de lujuria, relamiéndose los labios ante la visión. Usando sus dientes, desgarró la parte central de mi sujetador, dejándome ahora completamente descubierta

"¡P-Por favor, no!" Supliqué

Soltó una pequeña risita entre dientes "¿Qué ocurre Luce? Hace unos momentos eras muy valiente" Se burló, llevando su pulgar hasta mis pechos y masajeándolo lenta y tortuosamente

"¡A-Aaaah!" Solté un audible grito de placer cuando empezó a deslizar su lengua, enviando escalofríos por mi columna vertebral "¡B-Basta!"

Él retiró su rostro de mis pechos, dedicándome una sonrisa enseñando sus dientes "¿Basta? Lo estás disfrutando, ¡Admítelo!" Replicó, haciéndome estremecer

"¡N-No! ¡No es verdad, déjame ir!" Rogué, luchando inútilmente contra su agarre, lo que pareció divertirle

"¿Sabes? Quizás tengas razón" Se inclinó hacia mi oído "No sería divertido si te hago mía tan pronto" Susurró oscuramente, incrementando mi miedo

Acercó su rostro al mío por última vez, dejándome asombrada cuando unió nuestros labios en un beso salvaje y hambriento, separándose completamente de mi cuerpo unos momentos después "Deliciosa" Se relamió los labios, dirigiéndome una mirada depredadora "Tienes más ropa interior en el vestidor, no tardes" Dijo con un tono autoritario, saliendo por las puertas

Me quedé completamente paralizada en mi lugar, sin poder asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir

* * *

Me había dirigido al vestidor, pero esta vez para ponerme mi ropa habitual, reemplazando mi prenda interior destrozada con algunos recambios que había allí "He tenido suficiente de esto…" Me dije a mí misma muy molesta mientras abrochaba el sujetador a mi espalda, no es precisamente de mi estilo, pero servirá para el trayecto hasta mi casa.

Salí a la oficina una vez más, comprobando que el pervertido aún no había vuelto, y no tenía pensado quedarme aquí después de lo ocurrido, así que rápidamente me dirigí hacia las puertas, abriéndolas ligeramente para comprobar si había alguien por los pasillos "Vía libre" Susurré confiada

Al instante, salí de ese maldito lugar, corriendo todo lo que pude hasta llegar a la salida, pero algo se aferró a mi brazo de repente, deteniendo bruscamente mi avance "¿¡Qué?!" Murmuré desconcertada, volviéndome hacia atrás para ver que ese pervertido estaba justo detrás de mí "¿¡C-Como es posible que—

"¿Dónde crees que ibas?" Me interrumpió con una voz tranquila, ofreciéndome su característica sonrisa arrogante y enfermiza "Todavía no has terminado tu jornada, Luce" Cantó de forma burlona, tirando de mi brazo para atraerme hacia su cuerpo, pasando luego la mano por la parte baja de mi espalda y acercando sus labios hasta mi oído "Aunque… podría hacer una excepción si te portas bien…" Susurró con voz ronca y profunda, apretando su agarre

"¡D-Déjame ir, maldito baboso!" Intenté luchar, pero solo sirvió para profundizar su sonrisa contra mi piel, sintiendo luego su lengua cálida deslizarse por mi cuello "A-Aaaaaahh…" Un pequeño maullido escapó de mis labios por la sensación

Él soltó una pequeña risita maliciosa "Vaya… parece que eres sensible aquí" Declaró, dando un pequeño mordisco para dar énfasis a su punto, haciendo escapar de mi interior otro gemido no deseado. Sin darme oportunidad a decir una palabra más, me llevó por encima de su hombro con un gruñido y empezó a caminar en dirección a su oficina nuevamente, echando a perder mi plan de huída

"¡S-SUÉLTAME AHORA MISMO!"

"Aquí soy yo el que da las órdenes" Replicó en respuesta, abriendo las puertas con su mano libre y cerrándolas detrás de sí, dejándome luego en la superficie de su mesa una vez más, sonriendo lujuriosamente "¿Por dónde lo habíamos dejado?


	5. Un pequeño castigo

Eagle Gold: Ya sabes como son mis Natsus XD

Saori-desu: No, no podrá XD

Tobitaka97: Es una buena opción, aunque la historia no sé cuando terminará, te encontrarás siempre con ese problema xd

Invitado: Tan pronto como puedo ^^

alexbonita: Lo siento, mis Natsus son siempre oscuros en todas mis historias.

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _"Aquí soy yo el que da las órdenes" Replicó en respuesta, abriendo las puertas con su mano libre y cerrándolas detrás de sí, dejándome luego en la superficie de su mesa una vez más, sonriendo lujuriosamente "¿Por dónde lo habíamos dejado?_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Un pequeño castigo

Sus manos estaban por todas partes… En mi cuello, en mis muslos, y... ocasionalmente, en mi región inferior "Basta, n-no…" Supliqué débilmente, intentando evadir la misma situación una vez más

Sin embargo, Natsu respondió a mis plegarias con una sonrisa que mostró sus afilados caninos, inclinándose hacia mi oído "Uh-huh~, este es tu castigo, Luce" Susurró con una voz lujuriosa al mismo tiempo que movía sus manos hacia mis caderas, haciéndome estremecer por su toque

"¿M-Mi castigo por qué razón?" Apreté los dientes, resistiéndome todo lo posible a reproducir sonidos de ningún tipo, aunque estaba pasando dificultades para hacerlo

Él retrocedió desde mi oído, conectando mis ojos con los suyos, llenos de diversión y picardía "En primer lugar, acabas de intentar abandonar tu puesto de trabajo" Susurró de forma tranquila, jugando con mi paciencia

"¡Tú eres el que me retiene aquí bajo mi voluntad!" Alcé la voz, ligeramente entrecortada por la supresión de mis gemidos ante sus caricias "Haz lo que quieras, no pienso seguir aquí ni un segundo más" Dije firmemente

Intenté asestarle un fuerte golpe con la rodilla en su estómago, pero él sujetó mi pierna al instante, frenándola hábilmente "Me temo que no puedo dejar que hagas eso" Dijo mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se hacía cargo de su rostro

Amplié los ojos en horror por sus palabras "¿Q-Qué estás diciendo? ¡Déjame ir, bastardo!" Grité mientras me retorcí bajo su cuerpo, pero cualquier tipo de resistencia fue inútil

Desestimando mis acciones por completo, continuó desplazando su mano por mis muslos, llegando finalmente a mi región inferior "Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero…" Murmuró, retirando mi ropa interior hacia un lado "…Y **tú** eres lo que quiero"

Mi cuerpo coaccionó cuando introdujo un dedo en mi interior "¡HYAAAA!" Grité ante la fricción repentina en mis paredes internas "¡NO, NO LO HAGAS!"

Ignorándome completamente, empezó a dar movimientos cada vez más rápidos, empezando a provocarme un ligero atisbo de placer entre todo ese dolor "Se honesta…" Dijo con un tono burlón, imaginándome su sonrisa enfermiza mientras introdujo repentinamente el segundo dedo, ganándose otro grito de dolor por mi parte "…Estás disfrutando de esto" Finalizó de forma arrogante

"No… ¡NO!" Negué de forma obstinada, completamente indispuesta a seguir sus sucios juegos "Odio esto… ¡Te odio a ti!"

Un gruñido de insatisfacción escapó de su garganta, amplificando mis gritos cuando introdujo bruscamente dos dedos más antes de estar preparada para ello "Entonces haré que te guste" Declaró con irritación, empezando a deslizar lametones y mordiscos por la piel sensible de mi cuello, lo que envió escalofríos por mi espalda

"Aaaahh… D-Deten…te…" Ni siquiera reconocí esos sonidos lascivos provenir de mí, me sentía tan sucia…

Retirando sus labios de mi cuello por unos instantes, oí como soltó una pequeña risita socarrona "Eres sensible aquí, ¿Verdad?..." Declaró mientras siguió besando y clavando sus dientes "…Siento como tus paredes se contraen, Luce…" Continuó sus movimientos en mis pliegues y sus atenciones en mi cuello sensible, lo que hizo una combinación demasiado placentera y tortuosa, sabiendo que no podría resistir por mucho más tiempo cuando empecé a notar un cosquilleo en mi vientre "Estás cerca"

Su voz increíblemente sexy y su aliento cálido fue lo único que me hizo falta para sentir como llegaba a mi éxtasis, soltando un gran gemido de placer mientras todo mi cuerpo se tensaba

Sentí sus dedos retirarse de mi interior mientras jadeaba pesadamente, haciéndome encontrarme con su mirada de satisfacción mientras se relamía la mano, limpiándola por completo de mis fluidos "Tan jodidamente deliciosa…" Susurró con deseo, inclinándose hacia mi rostro luego y uniendo nuestros labios. Su lengua bailó con la mía al instante, provocándome una mueca cuando noté mi propio sabor mezclado con su saliva

Una hilera de saliva gruesa unió nuestras lenguas cuando se separó de mis labios "Ponte tu uniforme" Ordenó cuando se retiró de mi cuerpo, volviendo a su expresión y tono de voz severos "Y… no vuelvas a intentar nada extraño"

Agotada y jadeante, yo me limité a asentir por esta vez

* * *

Mientras estaba en el vestidor, él me vigilaba desde el marco de la puerta, lo que me hizo sentir incómoda "Uhh… ¿Puedo tener un poco de privacidad?"

"No" Dijo simplemente, con un tono de voz frío "Debo asegurarme de que no vuelves a huir" Finalizó con una sonrisa socarrona, evidentemente disfrutando de las vistas

Apreté mi mandíbula por sus palabras descaradas, pero lo dejé pasar esta vez, poniéndome la ropa lo más rápido que pude para evitar que siguiese viendo mi piel desnuda, maldiciéndole en mi interior

"Estoy lista" Declaré, volviéndome hacia él con un rostro agresivo

Sin dejar de lado su sonrisa de suficiencia, él se acercó a mí, acorralándome contra la pared del vestidor con uno de sus brazos. Sin rodeos, empezó a pasar su otra mano por mi cintura, deslizándola por la parte superior de mis muslos, hasta que la detuve "¿Podría empezar a trabajar de verdad?" Pregunté con firmeza, alejando su mano de mi cuerpo

Él soltó una risita por mi gesto, pero no se apartó ni un solo milímetro "Todo forma parte de tu trabajo, Luce" Dijo, alzando mi barbilla y acercando su rostro, casi uniendo nuestros labios

"¡N-No!" Grité descontenta por sus actos, dándole un fuerte empujón y haciéndole retroceder con éxito "¡Estoy harta de esto!"

Su rostro estaba completamente sorprendido por mi arrebato, pero al instante, se cambió a uno de enfado "Muy bien, señorita Heartfilia, si quieres trabajar, trabajarás" Dijo completamente molesto, enfrentando mutuamente nuestras miradas desafiantes, hasta que se dio la vuelta y salió hacia la oficina, dando un portazo detrás de sí

Yo solté un suspiro de agotamiento ante la escena mientras mi espalda se deslizaba por la pared, sabiendo que ese demonio de pelo rosa iba a explotarme a partir de ahora

Necesité unas cuentas respiraciones profundas para reunir la determinación suficiente, pero finalmente, me dirigí a la puerta, completamente indispuesta a ser dominada por ese bastardo.


	6. Encuentro entrañable

**ADVERTENCIA : Este capítulo contiene Yaoi no explícito (Acoso sexual)**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Yo solté un suspiro de agotamiento ante la escena mientras mi espalda se deslizaba por la pared, sabiendo que ese demonio de pelo rosa iba a explotarme a partir de ahora_

 _Necesité unas cuentas respiraciones profundas para reunir la determinación suficiente, pero finalmente, me dirigí a la puerta, completamente indispuesta a ser dominada por ese bastardo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 –** Encuentro entrañable

Tomé una larga y profunda respiración, forzando una leve sonrisa como si nada hubiese pasado. Abrí la puerta, encontrándome una vez más en la oficina, donde ese idiota estaba trabajando aparentemente con unos papeles "Estoy lista, jefe" Alcé la voz con un tono burlón. Sin ni siquiera mirarme, vi como alzó una ceja levemente, probablemente extrañado por mi tono. Al no ver más respuestas por su parte, me acerqué, todavía manteniendo la sonrisa tonta

Unos momentos después, él recogió todos los papeles que había en la mesa, alineándolos con unos leves toques sobre la superficie de madera y guardándolos en una carpeta "Piensa rápido" Dijo, antes de lanzármela

"¿Hah?" Amplié los ojos al ver la carpeta volar directamente hacia mí, cogiéndola entre mis brazos justo a tiempo, por lo que solté un suspiro de alivio "¡Las cosas se entregan en la mano!" Le espeté molesta

"Eso no sería divertido" Declaró, desestimando el tema con una risita entre dientes "Llévale eso a Erza, su oficinal está justo al final del pasillo" Ordenó, empezando a teclear cosas en su ordenador como si no estuviese allí en absoluto

Apreté mi mandíbula ante su actitud descarada, pero rápidamente, una idea muy divertida pasó por mi mente "Claro que sí, Jefe" Pronuncié con un todo amable exagerado, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta. A mitad de camino, dejé caer la carpeta al suelo, procurando desperdigar los papeles que contenía "¡Uy! Pero que torpe soy…" Dije dramáticamente, agachándome sin flexionar las rodillas, tomándome mi tiempo para recogerlo todo nuevamente. Cuando me levanté, pude ver de reojo como ese imbécil tenía la mirada completamente perdida en mi trasero, incluso se había sonrojado "¿Le gusta lo que ve, Jefe?" Cuestioné, explotando a carcajadas al instante mientras, abriendo la puerta, contemplé su rostro molesto, cerrándola antes de que tuviese oportunidad de replicarme algo

"A este juego podemos jugar dos" Dije para mí misma, empezando a caminar por el pasillo felizmente

* * *

Maldita sea… este sitio es todavía más grande de lo que parecía desde el exterior, llevo un buen rato caminando y todavía no he llegado al final… "Bien… me he perdido…" Suspiré llevándome una mano por el pelo, sin detener mi avance, de todas formas no iba a conseguir nada si me quedaba en el mismo sitio. Seguí de la misma forma durante un rato, hasta que llegué a un cruce, sabiendo definitivamente que me había perdido "Al final del pasillo…" Imité la voz de Natsu burlonamente, molesta por sus pésimas indicaciones. Claro, la oficina de Erza estaba al final del pasillo, pero… ¿¡Cuál de los pasillos?!

Afortunadamente, empecé a oír los pasos de alguien acercándose a mi posición, seguro que sabría decirme qué dirección tomar a partir de ahora. Con una sonrisa victoriosa, me dirigí al pasillo izquierdo de donde provenían "¡H-Hola! Me preguntaba si… ¿Ah?..." Mis palabras se detuvieron cuando vi de quien se trataba…

Era un… ¿niño? Bueno, no parecía alguien más joven que yo, pero su apariencia era realmente infantil… Era de baja estatura, aproximadamente cerca de los 1,60 de alto. Tenía el pelo de color azul cielo y los ojos de color azul marino, no recuerdo haber visto nunca a nadie tan adorable… Iba vestido con una camisa blanca formal con una corbata negra, y llevaba con él un carrito lleno de comida y bebidas

"Uhh… ¿Necesita algo?" El chico preguntó con una voz tan adorable como su apariencia, era aguda y suave, realmente estaba reteniendo las ganas de abrazarle como a un peluche

"¡Oh!" Salí de mis pensamientos, recordando que necesitaba su ayuda para orientarme "Soy Lucy Heartfilia, la nueva secretaria de Natsu" Extendí mi mano hacia él

"Ah~ es un placer señorita Lucy, yo soy Nue Tsukumo, soy el cocinero del club" El chico correspondió el apretón de manos con una cálida sonrisa, maldita sea, cada vez era más adorable, y sus manos eran pequeñas y suaves… ¿Qué hacía alguien como él en un sitio como este? "Parece que tiene algún problema, ¿Puedo ayudarle?"

Sin apartar la mirada de sus preciosos ojos, devolví la sonrisa y asentí "Estoy un poco perdida, por casualidad… ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra el despacho de Erza? Tengo que entregarle esto" Alcé la mano, mostrándole la carpeta que me había pedido entregar Natsu

"Claro que sí, precisamente vengo de allí" Nue se dio la vuelta, señalando hacia el fondo del pasillo "Solo tienes que seguir recto, es la última puerta" Explicó sin dejar de lado su sonrisa

"Aaah, ya veo, en realidad no me habían dado muy buenas indicaciones…" Puse una mueca nerviosa, rascándome la nuca tímidamente "Te lo agradezco mucho, espero que nos volvamos a ver Nue" Le dediqué una amplia sonrisa, poniendo una mano en su hombro antes de que ambos continuásemos con nuestros caminos, él empujó de nuevo su carrito mientras nos despedíamos con la mano

* * *

"Vaaaaya… Erza parece una buena persona… pero habla demasiado…" Suspiré cansada, caminando de vuelta hacia la oficina de Natsu. Había pasado allí más tiempo del que pensaba, Erza empezó a preguntarme sobre tantas cosas que incluso perdí la cuenta, incluso me ofreció un poco de tarta de fresas, parecía gustarle mucho. Pero… finalmente podía visualizar las grandes puertas dobles de su despacho, aunque me sorprendió ver que estaban ligeramente abiertas. Conforme me acerqué, pude oír los gritos de ese idiota y también… ¿La voz de Nue? Sin duda, era la voz de ese chico, quizás había ido a entregarle su comida, pero… ¿A qué venía ese alboroto?

Puede que no fuese de muy buena educación, pero mi curiosidad me impulsó a asomarme silenciosamente, pudiendo ver y oír la escena con más claridad…

"¿¡ **Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo mocoso**?! ¡Me gusta la comida picante, **PICANTE**!" Natsu le gritó enfurecido

"P-Pero señor Dragneel… n-no es tan sencillo preparar u-una ensalada de pasta picante…" La voz de Nue era temblorosa, ese imbécil le tenía completamente aterrorizado y acorralado contra su escritorio, al parecer yo no era la única víctima de su mal carácter

"¿¡ **Para qué te pago entonces**?!" Alzó la voz una vez más, todavía más molesto que antes mientras empujaba al chico encima de la superficie de madera "Si no sabes hacer las cosas bien… tengo otros planes para ti…" Dijo con voz profunda, inclinándose sobre su cuerpo

"¿¡ **Q-Qué**?! " Nue trató de liberarse de su agarre, sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse del miedo, y no era de extrañar "¡ **NO, por favor, lo haré bien la próxima vez, lo prometo**!" Suplicó desesperado, pero Natsu ignoró completamente sus palabras, llevando la mano a su camisa y retirándola de un solo tirón, haciendo volar los botones por el suelo mientras sonreía de forma maliciosa

Esto había llegado demasiado lejos, ¿Realmente estaba planeando abusar de ese chico? No se lo iba a permitir, así que más furiosa que nunca, di una patada a la puerta, abriéndola de golpe y llamando la atención de ambos "¿¡ **QUÉ TE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO IMBÉCIL**?!"

* * *

 **Nue Tsukumo es un Original Character (OC) de mi propiedad que roleo en Twitter, para los interesados en su apariencia exacta, o incluso en su comportamiento, podéis acceder a la cuenta desde mi perfil (Justo al final), en el apartado de Original Characters**


	7. El pervertido de pelo rosa

Tobitaka97: Sí, lamento que mis actualizaciones ya no sean como antes, pero además de ya no tener inspiración, estoy muy ocupada...

Nely-Dragneel: ¿Pedófilo? pero Nue tiene 19 años XD

miko kagome: Me alegran tantas ansias por leer el siguiente capítulo, y por otra parte, me disculpo por tardar

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Esto había llegado demasiado lejos, ¿Realmente estaba planeando abusar de ese chico? No se lo iba a permitir, así que más furiosa que nunca, di una patada a la puerta, abriéndola de golpe y llamando la atención de ambos "¿¡_ _ **QUÉ TE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO IMBÉCIL**_ _?!"_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 –** El pervertido de pelo rosa

Mi intrusión repentina detuvo los movimientos de Natsu "¡ **QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DEL CHICO, PERVERTIDO**!" Grité una vez más

Natsu enderezó ligeramente su espalda, todavía sin separarse de él, volviéndose hacia mí lo suficiente como para poder dedicarme una mirada asesina de reojo "Llegas tarde" Declaró con voz severa y tajante, antes de volver a centrar su atención en Nue

No pude evitar que un escalofrío recorriese mi cuerpo por ese acto, pero no estaba dispuesta a que mi determinación flaquease ahora "¿¡ **A** - **A caso no me has oíd** —

"¿Sabes? Creía que yo era el que daba aquí las órdenes" Me interrumpió al instante, empezando a desabrochar el pantalón del peliazul, el pobre chico no podía dejar de temblar, pero me sorprendía que no ofreciese ninguna resistencia, ¿A caso también le había amenazado? "Si hubieses llegado antes, podrías haber estado en su lugar…" Me miró con una sonrisa taimada durante unos breves segundos, antes de sujetar con fuerza uno de los brazos de Nue, llevándolo ahora sobre su regazo mientras él se sentaba en el borde de la mesa

"¡DETENTE!"

Ya no me importaba lo que me sucediese luego, pero no iba a permitir que hiciese tal cosa con el chico, así que empecé a acercarme con paso apurado, hasta que Natsu alzó la palma de su mano, indicándome que parase "No te acerques ni un paso más…" Declaró con voz burlona

No sabía lo que pretendía, así que me detuve… por el momento "¡Si tanto quieres que ocupe su lugar, déjalo ir, me tienes aquí mismo!"

A pesar de la seriedad de mis palabras, él solo amplificó su sonrisa maliciosa, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro izquierdo del chico "Eso no sería divertido, Lucy... ya sabes, tu exhibición de antes me ha dejado un poco… excitado" Soltó una risita entre dientes, empezando a mover una de sus manos por el cuerpo de Nue

Amplié los ojos, completamente incrédula por lo que estaba escuchando, nunca le habría provocado si supiese hasta qué punto estaría dispuesto a vengarse, ¡Maldita sea, esto es culpa mía! "¡Estás completamente fuera de control, esto es entre tú y yo, no metas a Nue!"

Todavía portando su sonrisa enfermiza, alzó una de sus cejas, pareciendo extrañado "¿Entre tú y yo?..." Cuestionó lentamente "Te equivocas, Lucy, llevamos divirtiéndonos desde mucho antes de que tú llegases" Declaró como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo

Me horroricé ante el simple hecho de pensar por todo lo que ese chico había pasado con ese monstruo "¡NUE, no tienes por qué pasar por esto!" Traté de hacer entrar en razón al chico, cansada de tratar con Natsu, pero no obtuve ninguna respuesta por su parte, solo permaneció inmóvil y en silencio

"¡AH-AAAH!" Nue emitió un chillido cuando Natsu introdujo la mano en sus pantalones, su rostro se tensó y todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar una vez más, pero aún así, no hizo nada para evitarlo

Natsu me dedicó una mirada de superioridad "Yo no hago nada que él no quiera… ¿Verdad?" Susurró al oído del chico, quien asintió temblorosamente poco tiempo después

Era evidente que Nue no quería eso, podía verse el miedo reflejado en sus ojos "Le estás chantajeando…" Susurré con odio "¡Le estás chantajeando, maldito bastardo!"

La única respuesta por su parte fue la misma sonrisa taimada, lo que confirmó mis sospechas "Esta charla ha terminado, Lucy, puedes irte por hoy" Dijo, insinuando que me largase de allí

"¡ **T-Tienes que estar de broma si piensas que** —

"…L-Lucy…" Esta vez fue Nue quien me interrumpió, su voz sonaba débil y temblorosa "Por favor…" Sus ojos azulados brillaban con lágrimas contenidas, él… ¿Quería que me marchase?... ¿Qué tipo de amenaza le había sufrido?...

"Esto no va a quedar así" Le dediqué una mirada severa al pervertido de pelo rosa antes de darles la espalda, saliendo de la oficina dando un portazo… Él había ganado esa batalla, pero aún no había ganado la guerra…

* * *

Eran las nueve y media de la noche… a tan solo media hora de empezar mi jornada laboral…

Anoche no pude dormir en absoluto… No pude dejar de pensar en cómo se encontraría Nue en ningún momento, no he podido hacer nada para ayudarle, y es realmente frustrante. La falta de sueño me había pasado factura, hice todo lo posible para ocultar las bolsas oscuras bajo mis ojos, por nada del mundo querría que ese imbécil pudiese apreciar mi momento de debilidad… Tenía que ser fuerte, no podía permitir que alguien como él se aprovechase de nosotros…

* * *

"¡Buenas noches, Elfman!" Saludé al portero como de costumbre, quien se apartó a un lado para dejarme paso

"Hoy se ve estupenda, señorita Heartfilia, ¡ **Eso es varonil**!" El hombre alzó la voz, flexionando sus bíceps como de costumbre

Como siempre, decidí no cuestionar eso de "Varonil" y seguir adelante, avanzando por los pasillos hasta encontrarme a Gray y Erza, preparándolo todo en la barra "¡Buenas noches chicos!" Saludé con una amplia sonrisa que ellos me devolvieron al instante "¿Sabéis donde está Nue?" Cuestioné sin darles oportunidad para hablar en absoluto

Gray pareció sorprendido por mi pregunta, pero su rostro se volvió pensativo al instante "Uhm… ¿El cocinero? Supongo que estará preparándolo todo como de costumbre, tercera puerta a la izquierda" Indicó, gesticulando la dirección con su mano derecha

Asentí como agradecimiento, no me importaba lo que tuviese que decirme Natsu, mi prioridad ahora era el chico, no iba a rendirme hasta saber qué estaba ocurriendo entre ellos

* * *

Finalmente, pude encontrar la cocina en ese dichoso pasillo interminable, me preguntaba si algún día podría guiarme correctamente aquí…

Sin más dilación, llevé la mano al pomo, abriendo la puerta para revelar una gigantesca cocina de cinco estrellas, digna de un gran restaurante, pero eso no es lo que me importaba ahora.

Entré sin rodeos, buscando al chico peliazul con la mirada, hasta que lo encontré en frente de los fogones, ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia, solo permanecía inmóvil, completamente inmerso en sus pensamientos

Tomé una larga respiración, reuniendo el valor necesario mientras me acercaba al chico, poniendo la mano en su hombro para finalmente captar su atención "Tenemos que hablar…"


End file.
